I Come Alive
|dance = Prom Queen |image = JoJo_Prom_Queen_crop.jpg |band = Nicki Kris |album = I Come Alive |writer = |producer = |label = Nicki Kris |genre = Pop |runtime = 3:21 |before = |after = |released = July 2, 2013 }} :To view the other song used in the dance, see Kill Ride. Mix of "I Come Alive", the Psycho pass and "Kill Ride" " " is a song by Nicki Kris. It was used for the beginning of JoJo's solo "Prom Queen" in Nia Risks It All. It was used again for JoJo's solo in the Season 5 midseason reunion, Seeing Stars. Lyrics There are times in our lives that seem to be dreams A love out of nowhere, that stitches up the seams The way you look at me, the touch of your hand Sending shivers up my spine, I don't understand Where did it come from, this special feeling Can you feel the fire, that's got me reeling? Like a bolt of lightning in the sky, that little twinkle in your eye My heart begins to fly, when you're nearby And it doesn't matter how hard I try, can't fight this feeling I don't know why When you say you love me, I come alive I come alive I wanna make this feeling last, so baby don't go to fast There's no place I'd rather be, baby just you and me The way you look at me, the touch of your hand Sending shivers up my spine, I don't understand Where did it come from, this special feeling Can you feel the fire, that's got me reeling? Like a bolt of lightning in the sky, that little twinkle in your eye My heart begins to fly, when you're nearby And it doesn't matter how hard I try, can't fight this feeling I don't know why When you say you love me, I come alive I come alive I come alive when you say you love me I come alive Like a bolt of lightning in the sky that little twinkle in your eye my heart begins to fly, when you're nearby - and it doesn't matter how hard I try can't fight this feeling I don't know why When you say you love me, I come alive I come alive Trivia *The dance and song are set to be inspired by the Stephen King novel, 1976 and 2013 remake of the horror film, Carrie. *"Kill Ride" can be found here. * The full song "I Come Alive" can be found here. Video Gallery Full dance from Broadcast; Lifetime exclusive full dance From Seeing Stars *Clip of JoJo's solo Gallery JoJo bloody prom queen with fire.jpg JoJo as Carrie therealabbylee saying Jessalynn as mom is in trouble.jpg JoJo Prom Queen.jpg JoJo_round_2_-_2015-02-17.jpg S05-E19 Seeing Stars 23.26 JoJo.jpg S05-E19 Seeing Stars 00.20 JoJo.jpg 506 JoJo Prom Queen 2.png Mid-season 5 reunion 2015-02-17 - via IGjess.jpg 506 prom queen.jpg 506 prom queen 2.jpg 506 JoJo Prom Queen 3.png Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Solo Songs Category:JoJo Solo Songs Category:Instrumental Category:Songs used in Nia Risks It All Category:Songs used in Seeing Stars Category:Combination Songs Category:Contemporary Category:Pop